Networks are becoming a basic tool employed by businesses and other organizations to handle information. Specifically, many individuals working at a specific organization may employ computer systems that are linked to each other via a network. A typical network allows users to transmit information to peripherals linked to the network to accomplish various tasks such as copying, printing, etc. Often such users may also employ peripherals that are locally linked to their individual computers in addition to those peripherals that are linked directly to the network. In some cases, other users may desire network access to peripherals that are locally connected to a specific computer. Unfortunately, for peripherals that are linked locally to a computer on a network, users typically can not access the control functions of the locally connected peripheral to specify various attributes, etc., that can guide the operation of the peripheral in performing a specific task.